borgcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Species 8472
General Species 8472 are a telepathic, non-humanoid, tripedal, highly xenophobic race. Sworn enemies of the Borg Collective after an unsuccessful invasion by the Collective in-to their realm known as fluidic space. They and their ships are completely organic based and are viewed by the Collective as the "apex of biological evolution". Culture Little is known of Species 8472's culture other than they are considered extremely xenophobic, convinced of their own superiority and consider all other lifeforms as impure and weak. To our knowledge they are non-religious. Species 8472 have as many as 5 different genders and at least one form of mating ritual is initiated by placing one anothers palms together. Language Communication is primarily achieved via telepathy. This has many advantaged over typical sound-based communication methods used by most humanoid-species. Firstly this enables them to communicate acoss great distances whether that be over the vacuum of space or across fluidic space. Secondly, this allows for interspecies communication enabling them to speak to any race, complely bypassing any kind of inter-species language barrier. Due to species 8472 and their bioships sharing the same genetic structure it is also plausable to assume they are capable of communicating and thus controlling their bioships remotely when neccesary. Biological Distinctiveness' Physical Distinctiveness' Species 8472 are a tripedal race posessing two frontal legs and an additional single leg to the rear and approximately three meters tall. Despite their desceptively thin musculature build Species 8472 possess incredible strength, easily ovewhelming a Borg drone and Hirogen hunter aswell as tearing right through Borg and Federation hull. They possess no apparent form of ear, mouth or nose due to the limited range of sound-based communication in fluidic space. As a result their body is able to maintain a consistent internal pressure allowing Species 8472 to survive in the void of space. 8472 Head.jpg|Species 8472. 8472 space.jpg|8472 walking across the hull of the U.S.S Voyager. Through a naturally generated biometric field they are rendered impervious to sensors and are also capable of passing through forcefields. It is unknown as to what purpose this may have served Species 8472 during their evolutionary process however they may release any hormonal, neural or cellular chemical in-to their systems at will. In once instance they released a cellular toxin in-to their bodies as a means to commit suicide at will, avoiding capture by enemy races - in combination with their advanced telekinesis this makes them the perfect infiltrators. Cellular and Genetic Distinctiveness' Equally as perfect as their physical prowess is the genetic and cellular make-up of Species 8472. Their DNA is the most complex and densely coded ever encountered, possessing a triple helix formation. This is most likley the reason for the increadible immune response which Species 8472 possesses, capable of repelling chemical, biological and even technological threats - rendering them immune to assimilation. (DNA PICTURE) (CELL PICTURE) Upon contact or introduction in-to a foreign system, Species 8472 cells begin growing, infecting and spreading across the foreign system, completely overwhelming their immune system response and devouring the foreign cells. Another aspect of their perfection - their cells also possess their own self-destruct response upon being attacked by anything which penetrates the cell. 8472 infect.jpg|Ensign Harry Kim infected by 8472 cells. It has also been observed that Species 8472 cells possess incredible regenerative capabilities allowing the lifeform to recover, withstand end endure prolonged physical damage and stresses making them extremely resillient. Category:Non-Humanoid Species Category:Delta Quadrant Category:Parallel Dimension Category:Alien Species